The past is ours, but so is the future
by SiriuslyLuvmaiL
Summary: Harry and Hermione recognize a song during Christmas at the Weasley's, and memories come flooding back. Post war, one shot. Enjoy(:


**Hey guys! I'm back, but just for a one shot. Please no flames. Reviews would be great. Thanks, and enjoy.**

"Hey you lot, quiet down," Ron told the shrieking kids who were running around the Burrow. Harry smiled and shook his head, watching as the redhead followed the young Weasleys and Potters out of the sitting room. Ron would need a lot more than his voice to control those wild children, he thought.

"Harry, love, come sit down," Ginny said, patting the seat next to her on the couch. Harry turned away from the fireplace and sat next to his wife, smiling down at Lily, who was being held by her mother. The little redhaired baby looked up at her father and giggled, putting her hands in her mouth.

"Well this certainly is a normal Christmas," Hermione commented from the armchair, laughing quietly. She was holding baby Hugo, who was fast asleep in his mother's arms.

It was the winter of 2007, a decade after Voldemort had been defeated. Life had fairly normal since then; Harry had married Ginny, and Ron had married Hermione. Teddy had been living with Andromeda, his grandmother, since the end of the war, but visited Harry often. At nine years old, he was the spitting image of his father, but he had his mother's hair. Remus' gentle nature showed through occasionally, but Teddy was a spitfire just like Tonks.

"Daddy! Uncle Ron said we could open presents now!" James shouted in his high voice, running up to Harry. Harry bent down to his son's level.

"Is that so?" he asked his son, tickling him. James shrieked and giggled. "I think mummy and Aunt Hermione wanted some tea and quiet time for a little bit, so why don't we do presents after that?" James frowned but nodded, then ran after Teddy.

"What was all the squealing about?" Molly asked as she entered the sitting room and sat down next to her daughter, taking Lily from her.

"Oh Ron told them they could open presents and they got their knickers in a twist," Ginny told her. "Hermione and I were thinking of making a cup of tea and just talking for a bit first, though."

Molly cooed to Lily and the little girl giggled at her grandmother. She laid the baby back in Ginny's arms and stood up.

"I'll go put the kettle on then," she told Ginny, and she went back to the kitchen. James and Teddy ran after her, laughing and chasing each other. Ron sat on the floor and played with Albus and Rose, who were both three years old. He was attempting to build a model of Hogwarts out of blocks, but when he would turn to get another block, Albus would throw one at the castle and send it crumbling to the ground, causing the toddlers to erupt in shrieks of laughter.

Harry sighed in content. This was the life he had wanted when he was a child. To have siblings and cousins, and, most of all, parents that loved him. He was happy that he could provide that to his children. He felt Ginny shift next to him, and Lily stirred.

"Could you turn on the radio, Harry? A little music never hurts," she said. Harry kissed her and went to the fireplace mantle to the little radio that sat there. He turned it on, then started going through the channels to find a good station. As he was going through them, a tune caught his ear and he went back to that station.

"-children, lift up your voice, lift up your voice." Harry froze, and he heard somebody's breath catch. He turned to see Hermione looking right at him, her face full of emotion.

Memories flashed through Harry's mind: Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron leaving Hermione and Harry alone on the hunt for horcruxes. And, most importantly, Hermione dancing with him in the tent to this very song, on that cold winter night so many years ago. A wave of emotion rushed over him, leaving him unable to speak. Those times had been so hard. He'd just wanted to give up, go back to Hogwarts, go back to Ginny. But he'd known what had to be done.

"Hey little train, we're jumpin' on, the train that goes to the kingdom." Harry took small, tentative steps in Hermione's direction, as if in a dream. Hermione stood up slowly and handed Hugo to Ginny, who adjusted both babies in her arms, a confused look on her face. She and Ron watched as Harry and Hermione closed the distance between each other.

Harry looked into Hermione's soft brown eyes and gently reached for her hand. She put her other hand on his shoulder, and he placed his on her hip. The room around them faded into the tent Hermione had packed for their search of the Horcruxes.

"We're happy ma, we're havin' fun, the train ain't even left the station." He saw the pain, the hurt, in her eyes. The pain that so many people had caused her. He touched her forearm, where he knew that cursed, horrible word was carved into her skin forever. Hermione choked back a sob; she knew what he meant.

They danced slowly around the small room. It was silent, minus the sound of the radio. Ron and Ginny watched them quietly, knowing that this was an intimate moment between the two friends.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Rose whispered to her father. Ron shook his head.

"This is Mummy and Uncle Harry's song, Rosie. Just be quiet for a moment longer." Rose nodded and went back to building with the blocks.

Harry kept his eyes on Hermione the entire time; he refused to break his gaze. Here was his best friend, still broken after what had happened all those years ago. He wanted to help her, heal her. But he knew no spell would be able to fix what had hurt her.

They continued to slowly dance until the song faded into silence. When they stopped, Harry noticed that everyone's eyes were on them, even the little ones.

The two of them had been watching each other the whole time, and only when they ceased dancing did Hermione look at her daughter, still sitting next to Ron.

"Mummy, why are you crying?" Rose asked, eyes full of concern. "Are you sad?"

Hermione wiped away her tears and bent down to Rose's level. "No sweetie, Mummy's crying because she's happy. She's happy that she has you and Hugo and Daddy." Rose looked thoughtful for a moment, then reached over and hugged her mother.

"I love you, mummy."

Tears ran down Hermione's face. "I love you too, Rosie."

Harry looked past her to see Ron watching him, then looked away. That memory was his and Hermione's. They'd never told anyone about that night in the tent, when it seemed like all hope was lost, and they never would. After a few moments, Teddy broke the silence.

"I know we're having a moment here, but can we open presents now?" he said hesitantly. Hermione pulled away from Rose and laughed.

"Sure Teddy, why don't you help Uncle Ron get everybody's presents to their owners?" Teddy nodded excitedly and ran to the tree, followed by Ron. Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back and helped her to her feet. She had Ron now, and the rest of the family. He never had to worry about her being alone again. And that was how he liked it.


End file.
